It is well established that infants and toddlers enjoy some form of rocking motion in order to help them relax and/or to encourage sleep. In addition, rocking motion can be beneficial in releasing trapped wind, further comforting the child. It is known to provide coil springs, or the like, disposed between the body of a pram and the undercarriage thereof in order that a person pushing the pram may impart a rocking motion to the pram. However, it is necessary to effect this rocking motion manually.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide means for imparting a rocking motion to a pram, or other vehicle, which does not require significant effort by the person 20 pushing the pram.